“Application container” or “container” herein shall refer to an interface between a host and a software application. The software application may comprise one or more related processes and may provide a certain service (e.g., an HTTP server, a database server, etc.). The host may be represented by a host computer system or by a virtual machine being executed by a host computer system. In the containerized execution model, the application and its dependencies (such as binaries and/or libraries that as necessary to run the application) run within the application container, which is an isolated process in the user space of the host operating system, sharing the kernel with other containers.